onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Daily Mirror
The Storybrooke Daily Mirror ' is a newspaper on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History }} }} }} }} Front Page Headlines *''"Stranger Destroys Historic Sign"'' *''"Coma Patient Wakes Up"'' *''"Welcome Home, John Doe"'' *''"Ex-Jailbird"'' *''"Heartless!"'' *''"Reagan: Marines Will Be Staying In Beirut"'' *''"Local Paleontologist Gives Lecture On Unusual Fossil"http://instagram.com/p/l3Yrqvy1Oe *"Mr. Gold To Marry Belle French"'' Characters on the Front Page *Belle *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The name of the newspaper, Daily Mirror, refers to Sidney's Enchanted Forest counterpart, a genie who seals himself into the Evil Queen's mirror after using his last wish. *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror shares its name with a well-known British tabloid. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *Printed on the newspaper in the same section as the price, town name and date, is the tag "Independent and Locally Owned" which is ironic given the paper's non-independence and subjection to Regina's demands before the curse was broken. *During season one, the newspapers do not carry dates. Instead they carry the tag "Printed Today". *The price of the newspaper has increased from 30¢ to 75¢ between 1983 and 2011.File:217DailyMirror.png *In "The Thing You Love Most", the name of the news reporter on the front page is Michael Wong,File:102EmmaOnFrontPage.png who worked as an art director on this episode. *In "The Shepherd", the top header of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror says "Comet Marley Makes Debut Appearance".File:106Newspaper3.png Fittingly enough, the lesson plan on the chalkboard in Mary Margaret's classroom mentions comets, and other astronomical objects.File:106Chalkboard.png **The newspaper also has an article called "Lyme Disease: A New Understanding". Lyme disease is an infectious disease transmitted to humans by the bite of infected ticks. **There is also an article about capsaicin, an active component of chili peppers, that produces a sensation of burning in any tissue with which it comes into contact with. *In "The Shepherd", there is a picture of the Chartres Cathedral on the cover of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror.File:106Newspaper2.png *Sidney's newspaper article in "Desperate Souls" states that Emma was arrested in Worcester, Massachusetts in 1996.File:108Newspaper2.png This is contradicted in "Tallahassee" and "There's No Place Like Home", which prove Emma was actually arrested in Portland, 2001. **There is a picture of Stonehenge on the front page of the newspaper.File:108Newspaper.png **The newspaper also contains a food article about cassoulet. This is a casserole originating in the south of France, containing, among other things, white beans. *There is a Storybrooke Daily Mirror vending machine outside Granny's Diner.File:113HangingOn2.png *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror has a website. *In "Hat Trick", a picture of the famous Indian marble mausoleum Taj Mahal is on the cover of the newspaper.File:117Reading.png **One of the main headlines on the cover says "the science of memory". The headline "remembering" can be glimpsed inside the newspaper. This is a subtle reference to the haze the Storybrooke residents live in, with their true identities completely wiped. *In "The Stable Boy", the picture credit for a photo of a Storybrooke Elementary girl says Neil Westlake;File:118StorybrookeDailyMirror.png a graphic designer and production staff member on the show. **Neil Westlake is also listed as one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel "Heroes and Villains".File:421BookBlurb.png *On October 23. 1983, one of the newspaper headlines is "Reagan: Marines Will be Staying in Beirut",File:217DailyMirror.png referring to the bombing of American and French troops in Beirut during the Lebanese Civil War in 1983. *When Henry is looking at apartments in "Kansas", one of the classified ads says: '''Apartment for rent Two bedroom, two bath, clocktower views, was a master woodworker in the Enchanted Forest so all cabinets are custom.File:320Advertisements.png ::*One of the apartments is described as "charming newly renovated". The ad says, "For enquiries please call Jeanne 604.264.1001 ext. 418". This is a real phone number, which belongs to Noble & Associates Realty Ltd, a property management company in Vancouver, British Columbia, where Once Upon a Time is filmed. ::*There is also an ad for a company called the "Royal Carpet Cleaning".File:320Ads.png ::*One ad mentions a Storybrooke location called Hunter's Grove, which also appears on a map of Storybooke in "The Queen Is Dead"File:215Map.png and "Lacey".File:219StorybrookeMap.png ::*Another ad says: SIGN, EMBROIDERY SCREENING and Sporting Goods business for sale in Storybrooke, owners are highly motivated $40,000 obo, can be seen on the web, call Jim at 555-0131. *In "A Tale of Two Sisters", the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror mentions a gift shop owner called Sabine Schoppel,File:401Newspaper.png the art department coordinator on the show. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on Sidney's business card in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on its website in "Red-Handed".File:115Website.png *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on a vending machine in "What Happened to Frederick",, "Broken",File:201Reunion3.PNG "Lady of the Lake",File:203OutsideGrannys.png "Tiny",File:213Panic2.png "New York City Serenade",File:312Parking.png "There's No Place Like Home",File:322ALittleFamily2.png "The Apprentice",File:404GrannysDiner.png "Fall",File:409Fall2.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GrannysDiner.png "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412MotherAndSon.png "Unforgiven",File:413HookAndEmma.png "Enter the Dragon"File:414ReginaWalking.png "Lily",File:419ImGoingAfterGold.png "Mother",File:420Storybrooke.png "The Dark Swan",File:501CycloneApproaching.png "The Price"File:502Yeah.png and "Dreamcatcher".File:505StreetsOfStorybrooke.png *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on Sidney's envelope in "Breaking Glass".File:405LetsJustSay.png References de:Storybrooke Daily Mirror es:Storybrooke Daily Mirror pt:O Espelho it:Quotidiano "Specchio di Storybrooke"